Letting Go
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: What if in the season 2 premier Sam makes the deal with the devil, not their father? How does John and Dean react when they find out that Sam sold his soul to save them? PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED! Warning! What Dean did in hell spoilers inside.
1. Chapter 1

**An idea I was thinking of throughout the season 2 premier. And yes, I know that Dean sells his soul in the finale too, I was accidently spoiled by that :( cause I stubbled on a youtube video of Sam's death so of course I FREAKED and had to investegate, lol.

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**Sam rubbed his forehead. It had been hours since they had gotten to the hospital. Both his brother and his father were in a coma. It was just him. Only him. He stared at Dean's pale face, tubes stuck in his throat. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Please Dean," he whispered. "Don't leave me. Not now. Not when we were starting to be brothers again." He wiped away the tears as he saw Dean wouldn't, couldn't respond. "It should have been me." He shook his head. "Goddamn it, it should have been me!"

Angrily he stormed through the halls, forcing the hot and angry tears back. He stopped briefly at the doorway of his father's room. His father at least wasn't so pale, but still. Than suddenly he remembered the book in his backpack. Quickly he flipped through the pages until one caught his eye.

_Selling your soul to the Devil _

He stared at the page, thoughts racing through his head.

Sell your soul. Sell your soul.

He had heard that line before. Selling your soul to the devil. Many times. But he never thought much about it. He never thought he'd even _consider _. But now both his father and brother are in a coma. And it was his fault. He was the one driving, wasn't he? He licked his lips and shook his head. He couldn't do it, could he? And yet...he knew he had too. If his family dies he might as well be dead.

For the first time since they got here he was glad that they were in a coma. That they couldn't talk him out of it. He knew that Dean would especially. He nodded and kept on nodding. He had to do it. If there was a possible way of saving his family...he had to do it.

Sighing he gathered the necessary equitment from the car. Slowly he walked to an old warehouse and started the spell.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" A man snapped. Sam blinked in surprise.

"What? Er nothing, sorry..."

"Yeah, you better be sorry," The man growled but stopped as he heard a clicking noise. There was Sam holding the gun at him.

"You think I'm that stupid?" He smirked.

The man's eyes flashed yellow.

"Not anymore," he hissed. "What do you want?"

Sam sighed as he lowered the gun.

"I want to make a deal."

* * *

**Short, but if i get enough reviews I'll definantly make the next chapters longer :) **


	2. Chapter 2

****

Umm, wow, thanks for all the great reviews! I guess I should continue?

* * *

Sam slowly wondered into Dean's room. His eyes widened with relief when he saw his father in a wheelchair next to Dean's bed, with Dean sitting up in it.

"Dean! Dad..." He hurried inside. So it was true, his plan had worked. He bit his lip, forcing to keep that secret silent.

"Sammy, thank God," said Dean. "When we didn't see you for a while..." he glanced at his father.

"We were worried," John finished softly.

"It was you two that I was worried about." Sam smiled and hurried over to hug them both.

"Whoa, Sammy, take it easy there kiddo," John said at the tight hug. He eyed Dean with surprise eyes. "It's not like I'm going anywhere," he added.

"Yeah," sniffed Sam. "I know. I'm just glad to see you...that's all."

"And what about me?" Dean demanded. "Just glad to see your old man, I get how it is."

Sam gave a shaky smile. He knew time was running out. He knew it, but he couldn't let go. Not yet.

""You know I'm glad to see you, Dean. That goes without words." He shook his head. "For a while there..." He cleared his throat. "Wasn't sure if either of you would make it."

John glanced at the floor. As a father he should have been able to protect his boys from something like this, but he wasn't able too this time. Dean glanced away.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, son," John said gruffly. "Truly I am."

"Doesn't matter now," smiled Sam. "The good news is that you are both alive and awake. By the way, did the doctors say why you recovered so fast?"

The two shook their heads.

"They said it was a miracle for both of us," Dean admitted. "Not much of a miracle man myself, but I'll take it."

"Miracle huh?" Sam gave himself a sad and knowing smile.

"Sammy, what is it?" Dean asked sharply. "You've been sort of quiet...even for you."

"Are you okay son?" John asked. "Is there anything you need to tell me? To tell us?"

Sam paused, but than quickly shook his head.

"No," he said softly. "Nothing." He cleared his throat. "Actually, there is something I need to tell you guys."

"Shoot," Dean said.

Sam stared at his father.

"I'm sorry," he said simply. John stared at him.

"Sorry for what, Sam?"

Sam shook his head.

"For everything. For always fighting with you. Never listening to you. Spending so much time hating you. And I don't. Not really. I can't hate you. No matter how much I try..."

Dean stared at him.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done to my little brother?" He asked sharply.

Sam smiled.

"And I'm sorry for being so hard on you, too, Dean. For giving you crap about your blind faith in dad. For pushing you away when you were trying to open up... " He sighed. "I'm sorry for so many things..."

Dean and John looked at each other.

"Sammy your're scaring the shit out of me," Dean said quietly.

"And me," John added. "What's going on Sam?"

Sam smiled innocently.

"Nothing."

"Don't give us this nothing bullshit, Sammy," Dean snapped. "Never once have you talked to dad like this, or mean. Saying your sorry and all. Something's up. Don't act like I'm an idiot here."

"I guess seeing you both near death sort of puts things in percpective," sighed Sam. "Made me realize how fighting is so pointless.

"Dude, maybbe we should get into a car wreck more often." Dean smiled.

"Don't even joke about something like that," Sam snapped, his voice shaking. Dean raised his hands quickly.

"Relax, Sammy. I was just joking. That's all it was. Just a joke."

"Sorry, it's just the last few hours didn't give me much of a reason to joke," Sam murmured and rubbed his forehead.

Dean sat up.

"Are you all right, Sammy?" He demanded. John glanced at his son sharply, too.

"Sam?"

"Sammy, are you having one of your visions?" Dean pressed. God how he hated those godforsaken images.

"I..." he gasped.

"Sam!" John shouted as he watched his son waver. "Help! We need help in here! Nurse!"

"I love you," Sam managed to gasp, knowing what was about to happen. "Love you both..."

With that he collapsed on the floor.

"Sammy?" Dean sat up sharply. "Sammy! Sammy!"

"Sam? Sam!"

Both father and son's voice overlapped each other as they called out to a person that would no longer respond to them, ever again....


	3. Chapter 3

**Short I know, but my excuse is that it's a quick update. So there, lol. :)

* * *

**"Sam? Sammy!" Both father and son were bellowing now as the code blue team rushed towards Sam Winchester's body.

"Again!" They pressed onto his chest. "Again!" The tone was flat.

"No." Dean shook his head, tears rolling down his face. "No!" He let his voice echo throughout the room. "Sammy? SAAAMMM!"

John watched in horrified shock as they tried to revive his son's body. His eyes widened as he saw his journal in Sam's coat pocket.

"Oh God, Sammy," He breathed softly, tears in his eyes. "What the hell did you do?" He closed his eyes letting his older son's voice of anguish filling the room.

Dean shook his head, tears streaming down his face. This wasn't right. If anyone should be dying, it should be him! He had more injuries than Sammy after all. And Sam was so young. Had so much more to offer. He stared at his little brother.

"Sam, no." His voice was so chocked up that he could hardly breathe. Hardly think straight. He bit his limp. No, _not Sammy_.

_It'll be okay Dean_

"Sam?" He could have sworn he heart his brother's voice floating around the room.

__

It'll be okay Dean. Everything will be fine. You'll see. Everything will be fine

"Sam!"

"Call it," one of the doctors sighed. The other nodded grimly.

"What the hell are you doing?" John snapped. "What the hell are you doing to my son?!"

They ignored him.

"Time of death," the other one sighed. "10:42."

"No." Dean grabbed his blanket and twisted it in rage. "No!"

"Oh God." John put his fist to his mouth, his entire body shaking. Tears flowed freely down his face. "No. Oh God, no. Not Sammy. Not...not Sammy..."

He kept on shaking his head, repeating those words over and over again. The team glanced at each other sadly as one of them started to pick Sam up.

"What the hell are you doing to my brother?" Snapped Dean. "Leave him the hell alone! Goddamn it people, he's dead! Can't you let him rest in peace?"

"Dean, stop it," John snapped as the others froze.

"Dad, they're taking Sammy away!" Dean gasped, tears still in his eyes. "They're taking..Sammy away...." His voice trembled so much he could barely speak. "I can't let them take him...away..." John eyed the others and nodded his approval to take his son. They slowly nodded back in return. Quickly John pushed his chair towards Dean's bed and stood up to bend over and hug his son tightly.

"Sammy, no," Dean whimpered as he buried his head into his father's arms. "Don't let them take Sammy, dad. Please."

"Sam's already gone son," said John, his throat getting tighter and tighter. "Sammy's already gone."

And with that Dean broke into fresh sobs as he realized he failed to do the one job he had.

To protect his little brother and to save him....no matter what...


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't get this idea out of my head after seeing that last scene with Dean and Sam and what Dean did in hell was answered. I started to think about what would happen is Sammy was in that situation, would he last as long cause of that demon blood in him? Than I remembered I already started a fic where he dies and so I got a burst of new energy for this story :) I hope you like it!

* * *

**

Sam moaned as the heat rose from around him. He started to shake as he saw the bodies crawling towards him.

"Dad? Dean? Somebody help me please!" He begged, but it was useles to plead, or cry. No one could here him.

He yelled in pain and shock as one of the bodies twisted and pulled off his arm, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do. His scream was deafening.

"No, no." He shook his head as a hand reached towards his other arm and pulled it apart too. He could hear the bones snapping and cracking as they twisted it unaturally. Tears made him blind and his breath got quicker and quicker. He bellowed in more pain as his legs were next. They carefully rotated it, snapping it off like they were breaking twigs on the a tree. Now both his arms and his legs were gone. And yet, he was still alive. Alive in hell, where he could feel everything.

Sobbing he screamed as they drove a large steak like knife into his chest and let it trail down it calmly, as his insides poored out into the open. He was barely awake now. But he couldn't pass out. They wouldn't allow him that pleasure. Blood was spilling out of his mouth now, causing him to make gurgling pleading noises as they continued to rip him apart.

And suddenly, when he couldn't bare it any longer, when his screaming got so loud it hurt even him, they stopped. He opened his eyes, gasping for breath and realized he was whole again.

His legs and arms were together, and his chest was perfectly fine.

"What the..." His eyes widened in horror, though, as he saw the same bodies move towards him yet again.

"No." He felt sick with fear as he knew what was coming. "No.."

"It'll stop," a voice whispered into his ears, startling him. "It'll stop if you'll cooperate."

"Cooperate?" Sam groaned and yelled in pain as his arm was snapped off for a second time.

"If you'll do what I want you to do."

"And what's that?" Sam asked, still gasping for breath.

"To do what they are doing." The voice sounded amused now. "To torture souls."

Sam closed his eyes.

"Go to hell," he growled.

The voice laughed.

"I'm already here, Sammy, and you've seem to forgotten that you are too. I'll come back again, when you're ready to talk. In the mean time, have fun."

Sam could almost see the mouth that belonged to that voice smirking as it dissepared. He screamed again as his leg was ripped apart, wondering how much longer he could endure this.

Could he really do this for all eternity?

* * *

"You think Sammy could be in hell, dad?" Dean asked, a tremor in his voice.

John lowered his eyes.

"That's _exactly _where I think he is son." He swallowed.

"I don't understand...Sam's a good kid, why would he be in hell?"

"Because." John's shoulders shook as he spoke. "Because I think he made a deal, Dean. With a demon....I think he sold his soul to save us."

Dean just stared at him in utter shock.

"What." It was a statement, not a question. John showed him the page that Sammy had earmarked. _Selling your soul_.

Dean's mouth all of a sudden felt very dry. He licked his lips as he stared at it in deep shock and horror.

"Sammy's in hell." Hot angry tears filled the brim of his eyes. "No, dad. I can't accept this. I can't just sit back knowing where my brother is!"

"And I don't expect you to," John said softly and he stood up. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Dean. But I'm going to get your brother back. I'm going to save my son from going to hell. I don't know how, but I can't and I _won't _let that happen. I can promise you that."

Dean nodded and John closed his eyes wondering how he would rescue Sam from hell, and if he could do it before it was too late.

Before Sam forgot who he was and became a demon...Became a monster.

**Short, but hey it moves the plot forward! **


End file.
